


WHERE THE SKIES END

by TroianWingedHorse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also Oliver is alive, Canon-Typical Violence, Everybody is gay, F/F, Multi, My babies don't know how to comunicate, New 52 remastered, Superheroes need therapy man, not everybody Ollie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroianWingedHorse/pseuds/TroianWingedHorse
Summary: After being exposed to an evil Lena Luthor in one of Mxy’s realities, Kara discovers that those feeling she’s had for her best friend are not entirely friendly. The superhero decides to confront her new found emotions, but after she confesses all hell breaks loose.There’s a new enemy in town set on destroying life as they know it and the heroes of earth prime will have to come together with some villains to face this new menace.All while our favorite couple tries to unravel this new development between them.Or the new 52 AU with a supercorp twist.(Don’t worry they do have sex)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	WHERE THE SKIES END

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. With the help of my best friend and my girlfriend.  
> FU CW. Here is my take on the perfect universe with a Supercorp endgame biash

-You don't know the first thing about pain, but I do. I can show you. Make you feel what I feel.

With barely restrained pain in her voice, Kara says -I won't fight you, Lena.

\- Then you'll die screaming.

-Found it! – Mxy says in triumph.

They teletransport back to Kara’s loft. And the blonde is just rooted to the spot.

It’s like that “Oh, that’s what it was” moment, the one piece missing to make sense of the puzzle.

She remembers the looks and the a-bit-too-long-to-still-be-considered-friendly hugs. The inexplicable jealousy when seeing her with someone else, the desire to defend her regardless of the evidence against her, the fury she felt listening to Lex dissing her, knowing all the pain that he had caused her.

All those feelings have a name: love. And there is no way to ignore, nor deny it anymore. She is completely and irrevocably in love with Lena Luthor.

-Okay. So, it ain't over ‘till it's over- Mxy interrupts her train of thought- Now, we've gotta find a time for you to go back and tell Lena the truth… Kara?

She is still unmovable and apparently mute as well.

-Kara? – he repeats – You ready for one more go and fix your relationship with ya BFF?

Finally, she snaps out of it

– No! - she shouts - I mean yes, -calmer this time- of course I want to fix it and get my best friend back. It’s just… Mxy I couldn’t fight her… I couldn’t harm her

Kara sits on the couch looking dejected – It made me think of something Kal said to me a long time ago – with this faraway, but sad look she continues – When I had to send Mon-El away. He said that if it was between Lois and the world he doesn’t know if he could’ve done it and… - she puts her hands in her face voice trembling – at that time, with him. I didn’t hesitate, I filled the atmosphere with the equivalent of poison to him and sent him to and unknown fate, but this time? This time I didn’t even put up a fight. I couldn’t do it.

Mxy kneels in front of Kara with understanding in his voice – I thought the Girl of Steel didn’t bend, break or stand down for anyone.

The blonde stands up and starts pacing the floor while thinking “Lena Luthor is not just anyone she’s… the light of the darkness that are the Luthors. She’s managed to do so much good even after everything she’s been put through. All those times when the world thought of her as just “another Luthor” but still she tries and tries every day to do good. Honestly, she is so righteous, courageous and can even funny when she lets her armor down”

She looks up at Mxy with moisture in her eyes – I think that’s why I’ve been so hung up on her being mad at me. She’s always been more. – Realization dawns on her – And I can’t snap our problems away, even if she hates me, she deserves the truth. The whole truth.

-Finally!! - The imp’s excitement is palpable – I was wondering how many of these alternate realities we’d have to do for you to figure it out- He says laughing, and then immediate horror dawns on his face – Oh my god – He dramatically screamed- What if you never realized it? … You did realize something, right? – He asks in fear.

-Yes Mxy, - She answers, amused now - don’t worry, but I think she and I need to speak about… well, everything.

-None taken, Kara Zor-El. I hope it turns out how you expect. And if it doesn’t, we can always re-shape the universe

-I hope that was a joke Mr. Mxyzptlk, but in all seriousness. Thank you. You’ve helped me more than you know. Here – she hands him the tape recorder – you are freed from my burden of guilt so… Go, be free! Use your magic to do whatever it is you do.

\- Thank you. Um... And I should say, uh...- He hesitates to get the words, he’s never been this honest - Before I met you, I was, um... I was pretty lonely. You know, and in that pain, I... I would tend to sort of, force myself... on people, and, uh... Out there with you today, saving the world, I felt like, um... I felt like I was liked, for being me. I felt like I had friends. – He says tearing up - And, uh... it's true what you said, Kara. That magic... can't be forced. It has to be found – With tears refusing to fall, he smiles.

\- You are my friend, Mxy. And I'm proud of you – And she is, never thinking that her interdimensional stalker would be capable of change -Thanks for everything.

-You’re welcome. Now if you excuse me – He composes himself after the sentimental moment- I’m off to Mardi Grass in the ‘80s… The 1780’s. – He chuckles softly and disappears.

Once the imp is gone, she starts hyperventilating and starts feeling restless, a weight on her chest like she cannot breathe no matter how much air she inhales, her palms are sweating and shocks seeps right through her. Is she REALLY in love with her best friend or is it just the yearning she feels to have her once again by her side?

Then she recalls the flight to Dublin, Paris and Milan to get all her favorite food. And how she always fought so hard to get Lena’s kindness and willingness to help be seen. The one time she flew on her civilian clothes because she didn’t want another second wasted to save her best friend’s life. How helpless she felt when Lena was convinced that it was her behind the poisoned children and she was set on giving up her grip on the plane filled with chemicals if it meant that the brunette wouldn’t make it. That tingling feeling in her stomach after the words “Kara Danvers you are my hero” were spoken. That awkward look they shared after Sam asked Kara if she was single. How she begged Reign to spare the CEO’s life and take hers.

-Well, now it makes sense why I never liked Jack in the first place – she spoke to no one in particular.

But maybe it was one sided, right?

But she’s not imagining the Mon-El related jealousy, the sweet looks, the smile that seemed reserved for only her, how Lena let herself be coerced to whatever, ridiculous as it may be, adventure Kara had planned for the two of them. How she never judged for every bad decision Kara made and how she was in the aftermath of it all. Oh, if only she’d had the courage to tell her about her superhero persona earlier, maybe a lot of the hard time would’ve been made easier with the young Luthor by her side.

The one time her office was overflowing with flowers because of one article when she was just a cub reporter, or that time she complained about CatCo being on the run to be purchased by Edged and Lena bought it for her, disguised as a “good business decision”.

Thus, she finds herself at a crossroad.

On one side there’s the hopeful and dreamer Kara Danvers, that wants to go out flying to Lena, sit her down and not letting her get back up until they resolve this, going-for-way-too-long ridiculous feud they have.

And then, there’s the insecure out-of-the suit part of her, the average Kara Danvers that tells her she’s only opening herself to more rejection, haven’t these past months been enough suffering? She’s tried it all and the result seems to be the same: a cold as ice Lena Luthor shutting the (figurative) door in her face.

\- So, what should I do? - she asks to the empty apartment, again. – I mean lying to her is what got us here in the first place. Why did I have to realize it now? – she whines- If I’ve had known these feelings before I would’ve told her in a beat, without thinking twice about it, but now that she hates me? I’m not sure it will be well received – she paces like a mad woman – But at the same time if I tell her now and she feels the same we can start mending this relationship. Right? – she ends her ramble – and now I’m talking to myself, great.

But what is the use of being the paragon of hope if when the most terrifying moment of your adult life you decide to ditch said hope? So, making a decision she puts on the suit and decides to fly to Lena Luthor’s penthouse.

* * *

In full Supergirl regalia she hovers at Lena’s balcony, still hesitant about sharing her feelings, but once she caught a glimpse of Lena, every thought and feeling that she’s been having in the past hour falls into place. She will tell her tonight no matter the outcome, she’s done lying and hiding.

Even though the brunette is making a cup of tea and her back is turned, Kara can tell the exact moment she spots her. Lena’s heartbeat intensifies and she tenses up while taking a deep breath to steady herself, and turns around, stance ready to pick a fight she walks to the balcony while the superhero lands mustering all of her confidence and locks her sight with the CEO.

-Let me guess... You're here to tell me once again that I should forgive you. – she says in a mocking tone - Or maybe that I shouldn't work with my brother?

-Not this time. – she starts with all the honesty she can gather in her voice - I recognize I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long, but the past is the past, and I can't change it. Believe me, I tried. – She laughs a humorless laugh and takes a deep breath - Forgive me or not, that's your choice, but please believe me, Lena -she pleads - I was always Kara when we were together. Maybe that’s why it took me so long to tell you the truth, I wanted you for myself just one more day. And that day became a week and the weeks, years and here we are, but I never tried to make a fool out of you.

-And I guess I’m just supposed to take your word for it? – the brunette asks, incredulous look on her face.

\- I think you know deep down that our friendship was real. It still can be – the last part is said in a whisper.

If Lena wasn’t so accustomed to everything Kara Danvers/Supergirl, she would’ve missed the last words spoken.

\- This friendship is broken, Supergirl -cold in her voice, full-on board meeting mask on her face - How am I supposed to trust you again? – she stops abruptly.

Awkward silence follows. And the powerful CEO’s face crumbles, she remembers that the damage done was from both sides, as hard it is for her to admit when she’s mistaken. And just like that her walls are no longer up, she’s so tired of this game of power, that honestly is just going inside the young Luthor’s mind, Kara’s never been one to play mind games and Lena knows it, but she was heartbroken and did what she does best: retreat into herself and shut the world out. So, she decides to leave the hard feeling aside. Just for a moment.

-And are you supposed to trust me as well? – Lena continues in a whisper all of her emotion back on full force.

Kara is caught off guard by the question and the sudden shift in Lena’s mood.

\- Why wouldn’t I? – an innocent look of surprise on her face.

-I used kryptonite on you and stole from you- she answers with a desperate whisper.

This rollercoaster of emotions since awakening in this new earth is draining and considering she hasn’t had the best of sleep schedule (worse after the big reveal) Lena needs to sit down. She walks to her couch and sits like a person defeated

The regret she hears after the last sentence is enough to give her the courage to step inside the house and kneel in front of the brunette.

The person having this discussion with Supergirl in the middle of the night is not Lena Luthor co-CEO of Luthorcorp, this is Lena, just Lena. _Kara’s_ Lena. The one that’s been missing from quite some time. The emotion of seeing her old best friend, even if she’s mad at her, that she feels nostalgic and the superhero thinks she might burst into tears right there and then.

-Lena, I’ve already forgiven you, and as I said it’s your choice to do the same- it’s not said with a malicious tone, on the contrary, it’s almost sweet – but - she hesitates - I just want you to know the whole truth.

-Is there anything else? – her voice starting to raise again, the fight entering her body once more- What more secrets could you possibly have, Supergirl? Was there a lick of truth in our friendship?

-Lena, I just told you! – honestly if the CEO’s stubbornness wasn’t one of the traits that the blonde loves she’d be infuriated at the thought of not getting it through her head- everything about our time together was real. You got to know me. The real me, and… I want to share this last part with you. – She steels herself with a deep breath.

“Now or never” Kara is nervous, she’s fought villain after villain, she’s been in the brink of death, she’s seen the end of the world, several worlds actually. And yet she cannot compare to the anxiousness she’s feeling at the moment.

\- I guess it’s not really a secret if I wasn’t aware at the time, but here is the thing – she hesitates

-Oh, just spit it out, Supergirl- she’s back on the ring, can’t believe there’s yet another thing she’s been made a fool out of. She’s disturbed and just wants this talk to end- So, we can both go back to our lives and…

-I love you – she interrupts her. With the purest look she’s ever had in her life – I’m in love with you

Kara feels like the world stopped spinning with that sentence and in this moment is just the two of them, the clock doesn’t seem to keep ticking, but the words are out, just like that. Four years of pent up feelings are now in the open.

Lena gets shocked into silence, very similar to the Pulitzer award party back on earth 38, when her best friend decided to tell her she was Supergirl minutes before Lena was about to out her to the world.

-I think I’ve always been, since that first day, when Clark and I interviewed you. I remember seeing your face and being impressed that this powerful CEO was addressing me, ME while next to this award-winning journalist. I was stunned by you, you know? Here is a woman who is looking for the same things as I am. Probably that’s why I fought so hard to earn your friendship and why I always stood up for you, no matter what the evidence said.

Lena just sits there with ghosts of tears in her eyes looking directly into her eyes while Kara continues to spill the truth, still kneeled in front of the brunette.

-To be fair, I only realized today after Mxy showed up and gave me this scrooge-like tour to different realities

Lena doesn’t even have time to unscramble anything in that sentence, but the blonde keeps on rambling.

\- and Lena, - Kara has to get up to fight the impulse of holding her best friend’s hand and continues – in one of them we were enemies, real enemies. You were so set in killing me and I just stood there. Letting you hurt me, because even if it wasn’t you, I couldn’t stand to see someone with your face get hurt. Specially if it was me doing the hurting you know? And now that I’m aware what it all means. What you mean to me, I had to tell you. Even… even if it’s not reciprocated. You had to know the full story. Doesn’t matter if you still hate me and it changes nothing.

She stands there giving Lena a minute to absorb all of the information, she feels like an eternity has passed and they still haven’t moved, so Kara feels her Supergirl bravado leaving her and decides to leave.

Lena is still sitting eyes glassed like she’s not even paying attention after yet another big reveal that has rendered her speechless.

-I know it’s too much to take in. And you don’t owe me anything, obviously. I just wanted you to know. I’m not playing a trick here. That was the last truth I had within me. My door will always be open for you, Lee. – And with that she retreats to the balcony and just as she is about to take flight, she feels Lena’s slender fingers around her wrist.

-I don’t hate you, Kara -small voice slowly finding its way back into the CEO, walls crumbling once more – I’ve tried- she laughs, a pitiful laugh, at herself- I’ve really tried. At the beginning I was hurt and confused, but I could never hate you. No matter how hard I tried.

Kara is staring at her, fully and slowly turning herself to face the brunette. Lena’s hand still around her wrist.

-Then why? -she asks, confused -Why not come to me, Lee?

With a humorless laugh Lena exclaims -I am a Luthor, Kara. Don’t you get it? It was always meant to end like this. A “Super and a Luthor” – she scoffs at the ridiculous rivalry her family inherit her -cannot be on the same side which I let myself believe. And now here you are telling me this thing I’ve always dreamt of hearing – this is said with an incredulous tone. She has never dared to imagine this scenario.

\- What do you mean? – The young Luthor turns her back on Kara, releasing her grip, but this time it’s the blonde’s chance to grab her by the wrist, gently. And in the same tone as to not spook her, she almost pleads – Lena? Please tell me.

-Kara I could’ve never dreamt that you’d return my feelings – tears start falling down her pale face- I spent countless nights convincing myself that those looks and the longer than friendly hugs were just you being – she looks for a word- well you – she settles on, not finding words to describe Kara Danvers - And now here you are telling me all of this? For what?... Hmm? – She’s worn out – It’s too late now.

She’s always been used to locking her emotions in little, imaginary boxes, but here is Kara deciding that she’s going to rip them open all at once, and honestly, Lena cannot take the experience of feeling too much all at once.

She decides to walk to the far end of the balcony and hold on to the railing as to dear life, like if she lets go, the floor will disappear from underneath her and she will fall to her demise.

Supergirl walks to stand behind her, heart hammering in her chest. Never been this close in months and her arms urging her to hug her sensing the distress in the brunette, but never one to ignore other people’s consent she stays put. She’s already pushing her luck with this little distance between them. Kara has left the ball in Lena’s court, if someone’s to make a move it should be the CEO.

-Lena, look at me, please – her voice is calm, soothing. Full of hope - It’s never too late.

Eyes cast down Lena turns, slowly, but the blonde is having none of it. With a gentleness she wasn’t aware her best friend possessed; Kara raises her face by the chin. Forcing Lena to lock green eyes to blue.

There is something in the look shared, its intensity almost palpable and that’s the last draw that makes Lena make up her mind, she cannot hold it in any longer everything she’s ever wanted is being handed to her. So, in the end it’s no brainer, she raises on her tip toes and kisses the hero, firmly which caught the superhero off guard, but within seconds she recovers and slips the hand on her chin to the nape of her neck and the other hand wraps around Lena’s waist.

On the movies and romance novels they always describe kissing the person you love as a thrilling moment full of fireworks, music and realization.

There’s none of that here, just silence, not in a bad way it’s almost familiar. The feeling of their lips connected, like they were born to be intimate in this way and all of the previous partners were almost a test trial. It’s all they didn’t know they wanted, but they needed. Soft and desperate, like they are putting all of these past months of dispute in the kiss: the desperation they’ve felt, the sadness, anger and hopelessness without each other.

They feel like it could go on forever and they would never tire.

Then all at once that desperation starts building up, turning it into a more heated kiss instead of the romantic and soft they had going on. Hands start wandering, bodies pressing more tightly, breaths mingling. Kara presses Lena to the railing of the balcony and carries her by the legs, meanwhile the brunette feels all of her blood rush south and starts to cave into the feeling. Just as the business woman is about to wrap her legs around the superhero’s waist a loud sound interrupts them and they break apart- Kara still carrying Lena - just in time to watch an unidentified object enter the atmosphere, lighting in fiery red National City’s sky, then a big explosion that rattles a little the balcony they’re standing in.


End file.
